Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja: Retrieving the Mask
by ILoveRandyCunningham
Summary: After Randy and Howard come back from helping the First Ninja, there's a monster attack, and Randy realizes he doesn't have the mask! So, read and find out what they have to do, to get it back...(I don't own any part of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.)
1. Where Is It?

Chapter 1: Where is it!?

A tall, skinny freshman with purple hair is walking through the hallways of Norrisville High, along with a short, chubby freshman with orange hair.

"So, Howard, how many tacos are you going to get?" the purple haired kid says.

"Probably 4," the kid known as Howard says.

"So gross!" Randy says.

"Oh, c'mon Cunningham! They taste just fine!" says Howard, but Randy shudders.

Just then, a stank'd student runs through the hallway.

Randy runs to the boys bathroom to put on the mask, but when he gets there, he tries to grab it from his hoodie pocket, and finds that the mask isn't there! He checks everywhere but he still can't find it! He runs out to tell Howard.

"Howard!"

Monster-Bucky screams, "Bash need wedgie! ME give it to him!"

"Cunningham, where's you-know-who? We kinda need him right NOW!"

"Howard, I don't have the mask!"

"Did you check your backpack?"

"Of course I checked my backpack! I'm not stupid!"

"Sure you're not," Howard says with sarcasm, and adds, "When we went back in time and stopped the Sorcerer, did you ever get your mask back from throwing it in the fire?"

"Ohhhh...oops," Randy says, "As long as the Nomi-" Randy gets cut off when the nomicon glows three times. "Ugh, I'm busted. I'll be in the bathroom."

"Hurry then, we don't have all day!" screams Howard.

Randy runs into the bathroom, goes into a stall, and says, "Make this quick Nomicon. I need to find my mask ASAP!"

The Nomicon opens itself, and flips a few pages. Randy is then sucked into the Nomicon. "Ooo."

Inside the Nomicon, Randy falls into a dojo. On a wall, the Nomicon scribbles, "When a Ninja does wrong, he must own up to his mistakes."

Randy says, "I already know that!"

The Nomicon erases those words and then writes, "The way to forget, is to remember."

"I know that, too! I was hoping you'd give me a straight ans-" Randy is cut off as he is sucked back to reality. He goes back to Howard, and tells him what the Nomicon said.

Howard says, "It's already taught you those! I've always hated that book."


	2. What's the Plan?

Chapter 2: What's the Plan?

Randy and Howard went to hide in a locker, and discussed a plan, well, Randy's plan…

"What are you going to do?" Howard says

"One, WE are going to get it, two, because YOU caused it, and three, I wonder why the Nomicon gave me two past lessons. It's never given me two before, and I've never had to "re-learn" anything…" Randy says, and ponders it. "Hmmmm…Wait! I got it! It gave me two PAST lessons! We have to go back to the past! I also think I know why I got both "When a Ninja does wrong, he must own up to his mistakes" and "The way to forget, is to remember".

-long pause-

"May I ask why you think you got those?" Howard asks.

"Oh, sorry Howard. I made the mistake of leaving the mask in the past, so I, wait, no we have to go get it, and I forgot about the mask, until I needed it again. So I forgot to remember it!"

"I still don't get it"

"Howard. If the way to forget, is to remember, the way to remember is to forget."

"What?"

"What the juice, Howard! You can forget something, by remembering something else, and when you remember something, you already forgot about it!"

"Oh"

-later back at Randy's house-

Howard was at Randy's house, playing Grave Punchers, while Randy was making sure he had everything in case they got stuck with no way back to their time. "Toothbrush, check. Toothpaste, check. Extra pair of clothes, check. Nomicon, check. Phone. check."

Howard asks, "Got everything?"

Randy nods.

"Good, 'cause I should ask, how are we going back in time?"

"Well, I'm not too happy about it, but I think we should ask McFist to create a McTimeTravel. You know, just as an idea, and see if he takes the bait…"

"OK…if you say so."

-later back at McFist Industries-

"Mr. McFist, there are two kids that have an idea for a new McFist product," says the Robo-Ape secretary over the intercom.

"TELL THEM I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" yells McFist.

-1 minute later-

"So, boys, what was your idea?" asks McFist.

Randy says, "We thought you could create the McTimeTravel. You know, just in case some random person wants to "retake" a test in their high school years, or wants to change their past-selves decision for something."

"I LOVE IT! TELL VICEROY TO GET ON IT"

"Yes Mr. McFist" says the Robo-Ape.


	3. The McTimeTravel

Chapter 3: The McTimeTravel

-at McFist Industries-

"VICEROY! IS THE MCTIMETRAVEL READY YET?" McFist screams.

"Just a few more finishing touches...and...there! It's done! It was WAY easier this time since I kept the blueprints for the last one I made." Viceroy says

"WHATEVER!"

Suddenly, an image of the Sorcerer appears with some green stank in a giant tank. "McFist!" he yells

"Yes, Sorcerer?" McFist asks with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Do you have a new plan to destroy the Ninja yet?"

"Viceroy, tell him my new plan!"

"MY plan," Viceroy mumbles under his breath. "McFist's plan, is to create the McTimeTravel machine. But, whenever someone tries to go back in time, the go into the future instead, and the machine only works once."

"That's it? Are you KIDDING ME!?" exclaims the Sorcerer.

"No, you didn't let me finish. When someone goes to the future, they're stuck in the worst future they can imagine. So, when the Ninja goes "back in time", he'll be stuck in a future where you are free and creating chaos, while the Ninja is useless trying to stop you." Viceroy explains

"I like it! But what about me in this time?" asks the Sorcerer

"That's the other catch. Here, there will be no ninja to stop you."

"Great! As soon as you can, when I find the most vulnerable student, and the Ninja never shoes, let me know…" the Sorcerer tells Viceroy and McFist.

"Sure thing, Sorcerer!" McFist says. "Viceroy, make sure those boys get a free one. They will be our first time travelers! MY PLAN IS GOING TO WORK!"

"Well, originally, it was those kids' idea, but I moderated it." Viceroy tells McFist.

"NO, I MODERATED IT!" McFist screams at Viceroy.

"Whatever. This plan won't fail, though! That's for sure!" Viceroy exclaims.

-back at Randy's house-

"I wonder when McFist and Viceroy will have the McTimeTravel ready?" Randy asks in an impatient tone.

"Yeah, I am pretty bored," Howard says.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the front door, so Randy gets up to answer it. He finds McFist and Viceroy standing at his front door with a porta-potty-like thing.

"We figured since it was your guys' idea to create the McTimeTravel, we thought you should get a free one, for the great idea!" Viceroy explains to Randy.

"Thanks, we were just going to buy it, but your reasoning makes sense. So, thanks!" exclaims Randy.

Randy closes the door and says to Howard, "We got a free one! C'mon we have to go now before the Sorcerer can stank anybody else, get the mask as soon as possible!"


	4. I Thought We Were Going Back In Time

Chapter 4: I Thought We Were Going Back In Time

"Okay, Howard. Here's what we're going to do," Randy says explaining the instructions, "we are going to go back to when I put the mask in the fire, and retrieve the mask. Then we come back to this era, and stop the Sorcerer from creating too much chaos, and break free."

"Sounds simple. Sweet, just how I like things," Howard replies.

The two hop into the McTimeTravel, and set in the right year. They wait, for a minute or so, and they come out of the McTimeTravel machine, with Randy gasping for fresh air.

"What the juice, Howard? I can't believe you went to the bathroom in the McTimeTravel! AGAIN! And this time, you KNEW it wasn't really a porta-potty!" Randy says angrily. "Okay. Now if we can just…" he trails off when he realizes it isn't the 13th century. "Uh, Howard, you did punch in the right numbers, right?"

"Yeah, I know I did. But do you know what year it is now?" Howard asks.

"No, but if we can just find some newspapers, or a computer or something-" Randy gets cut off when a futuristic car is thrown at them. "What the juice? Who threw that?"

"Uh, Cunningham, I think you mean what," Howard replies.

"Oh boy! And I don't even have the mask! Wait, if we're in the future, we just need to find the current Ninja! Well, if there was a successor after me…" Randy trails off.

"Maybe we should find our older selves," Howard says in a sarcastic tone.

"Howard! Your a genius! We need to find us!" Randy exclaims.

"Just so you know, I was joking,"

They search all over town asking the few left people if they know where a Randy Cunningham and a Howard Wienerman live. They find out where they live, and go to them. Randy goes to himself, and Howard goes to himself, so they can go to future Randy.

-a few minutes later-

"Wait. So you're saying you're trying to find the Ninja!? Ha! Good luck with that!" future Randy tells them.

"Yeah, I'm going to give you us, I guess, a hint. You never get it back...We both remember this, that's why I was already at Randy's house…" future Howard whispers to the two teens.

"Wait, so the Sorcerer is free, and there's no way to stop him!? Ugh! Great, just great!" teen Randy says.

"We never said there wasn't a way to stop him," future Randy says with a smile.


	5. The New Plan

Chapter 5: The New Plan

Future Randy, future Howard, teen Randy, and Teen Howard discuss the new plan.

"So, we just need to find out what's wrong with your time machine, and see if we can find the parts needed to repair it," future Randy says.

"Wait, if we're in the future, shouldn't there still be McTimeTravels around here?" teen Randy questions his future-self.

"Well, the McTimeTravel was rendered useless, because of the error, and people have them, but never figured out how to fix them," future Randy tells his past-self.

"Wait, hold on! If you've been through this, which you have, how did you get back to your time?" teen Howard asks.

"Well, our future-selves to us back then, made sure we were in the McTimeTravel machine when they were fixing it, just in case when they fixed it, it went immediately, which it did." future Howard explains.

"Oh, well if your future-selves fixed it, you should be able to fix it, right?" teen Randy asks.

"Yes, we should, but you need to be in the time machine so we don't lose it, Okay?" future Randy tells the two teens.

"Okay," teen Randy and teen Howard say in unison.

-back at the time machine-

"Alright, one more thing and you guys will be on your way to the 13th century to retrieve the mask," Howard says.

They all take their turns saying goodbye to each other. Future Howard and Randy make the last little fix, and teen Randy and Howard are off to the 13th century.

**A/N: Sorry that this is a short chapter, I felt like leaving a cliffhanger for you guys! :D Muah-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaa! *evil laugh. Anyways, please review the next chapter might come tonight or tomorrow evening!**


End file.
